He's From the Future
by Green Apple Mochi
Summary: Hiroto forgot about his anniversary day with Midorikawa which made the greenette teens upset and, of course, mad. And He wanted them to break up. Then a man suddenly appeared and cheered Midorikawa up by taking him for lunch and playing in the game center. What will happened between Midorikawa and the man? Will Hiroto be able to keep up his relationship with Midorikawa? YAOI


**This is only an OneShot! Believe me it is!  
This story is actually kind of based of Yasuko-sensei's story called (I think is): Monday Morning Surprise which appeared in Yasuko-sensei's manga: Midnight Express. I really loved Yasuko-sensei's work! They're just so amazing! So every reviews I may received from this story is for Yasuko-sensei! :D Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

"Oh, Ryuuji, you won't believe it! You know I went to this exhibition today, right? Oh, wow, they have everything! Every single detail about star, planets and… it's just everything!"

"Uh'huh…"

"I even bought a book, see! It's called 'Things you don't know about astronomy', and it's pretty cheap too. How awesome is that! Well, yeah of course, you're so totally allowed to borrow this book."

"Okay, I see."

"And, you know wha–"

"Do you know what day is today?" The green headed teen stopped the red headed teen from his blabbing about star and stuff. The red headed teen thought for a while, searching an answer for the other teen's question,

"Um… uh… no"

The green headed just kept smiling at the other. He grabbed the red headed collar and pulled him.

"It's our second year anniversary you star freak! How can you forget that?" he yelled right on his boyfriend's face. "Which one do you think is more important, our anniversary or that exhibition?"

"Well, our anniversary could happen every year but that exhibition could only happen once…"

He then pushed the red headed roughly, "Just get out of my room!" he ordered him. And so he left the room.

_Midorikawa POV_

Haha, right! "Our anniversary could happen every year…" well not next year! Hiroto was always like that! Once he forgot my birthday and now this? Why should I even bother to make these cookies for him when he can't even remember what day is today! I should've known that this would come! Hahaha I'm so stupid… I even practice to make these cookies! And now these are just come into waste. Damn it, eyes. Stop crying! Ugh, my body just won't listen to me now…

* * *

Unlike any other school day, I woke up really early this morning only to avoid from meeting Hiroto. Well, not only that. My eyes were swallowing from crying last night and I don't want anyone to see me in this kind of condition! Even Hiroto…

So I walked slowly and avoided anything that could produce sound as I passed by. I finally reached downstairs, unnoticed, but I got caught…

"Good morning, Midori-chan!" And worse, it was Hiroto with his school uniform, ready to go to school.

I turned and walked away from him, fast. Put on my shoes and dashed outside the Sun Garden. He chased after me and started to walk besides me.

"Hey, hey, did you watch that TV shows last night? They said that the star in –", I pulled out a paper written, "I won't talk to you!" and so he stopped talking.

"You still mad about yesterday, aren't you? C'mon Midori-chan, it's only an anniversary"

It's ONLY an anniversary? Alright, that's it! I'm so breaking up with him!

_Normal POV _

Midorikawa had enough of his boyfriend who cared about star more than his own boyfriend. He felt like breaking up with him. He pulled out a paper and star scribbling on it. He wrote "I hate you!" then made it into ball and threw it to Hiroto's face then dashed away. Leaving the poor red headed teen boy lost in track.

After running for quite far, Midorikawa started to walk again. Suddenly, his phone rang then he picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Ah, you finally talked!" Hiroto's voice could be heard from across the line. He thought of how childish Hiroto could be sometime. The green headed boy disconnected it and turned off his phone.

"I'm skipping school today!" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

The green headed teen decided to skipped school today and went to the time square where he can just hang and do nothing. "I knew I should've dated girl long time ago…" he thought.

"Hey girl, you look lonely. Wanna come?" an old drunk man approached Midorikawa and mistook him for a girl.

"I… actually um…" Midorikawa tried to explain to the man but the man didn't seem to want to listen to any of Midorikawa's explanation. He took his hand and tried to drag the poor teen away until…

"Hey look, an UFO!" a man yelled and pointed his finger at the sky. Everyone around there looked at the place where he was pointing at. The man ran to where Midorikawa was standing and pulled him.

"Run!" he whispered to the teen and so they ran away together.

After running away from that drunken man, they stopped to catch some breath.

"Phew, that was close!" the man said patting Midorikawa's head then start laughing.

"Um, thank you" Midorikawa thanked him with a warm smile. "Is there anything I could do to thank you?" he continued.

"No, no, no! You don't need to!"

"I insist! I hate being in debt…"

"Well" the man scratch the back of his head, "Wanna eat lunch together?"

_Midorikawa POV _

A man just helped me from being dragged by a drunken old man. And now I need to accompany him to eat lunch to thank him. We went to a family restaurant. He ordered a bentou where I only ordered a cup of tea.

"You're not hungry?" he asked.

"No, I just had my breakfast!" I lied. I didn't have any breakfast this morning because of that guy!

Got to think of it, this man looks a little like Hiroto… his eyes look really like him. His hair is also red, but it style was kinda different a bit from Hiroto and he's wearing glasses as well! The way he talked and smiled really reminds me of Hiroto…

_*Flashback*_

It was a really hot summer night, me and Hiroto was sitting outside, gazing at the sky with watermelons on our hands. I was amazed at how beautiful summer's night sky can be. Lots and lots of stars are shattered on the dark sky.

"Look! A shooting star!" I jumped from my seat and pointed at the sky. Hiroto who was besides me jumped in surprised and asked, "Where is it?"

"Aaw, it's gone already…" I said disappointed.

"That's alright! We'll find another one later." He cheered me up with a warm smile on his face. I couldn't help but smiled too.

I sighed and decided to sit back down with Hiroto. We finished our watermelons and kept gazing at the night sky.

"The sky's really beautiful, eh?" I asked him still gazing the sky.

"….Not as beautiful as you…"

Eh? Did I hear him wrong? Did he just say that... I'm…?

"W-what?" I asked him, blushing hard than I ever before.

He then embraced me tightly. I can't help but blushed even harder!

"I liked you, Ryuuji" he whispered it to my ear. I hugged him back only to tighten our embrace.

_*End of Flashback*_

Jus to think how sweet Hiroto used to be… and now he's a total careless jerk who didn't even care about his own anniversary and his boyfriend

"Hey, I don't want to pay for that cup if you ended up breaking it." The man said, chuckling from what I did; holding on my cup tight enough that I could smash it to pieces.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Name's Harada Shuu. I'm on my day out today."

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, nice to meet you" I smiled at him.

He returned my smile with a warm one like always. Ugh, it really reminded me of that guy…

"It looks like something's bothering you Midori-kun. What happened?" Harada asked me. I'm not really sure if I can tell this guy about what happened between me and Hiroto.

"Nah, it's nothing…" I replied. I searched for my phone in my bag and I found the plastic bag filled with star shaped cookies that I used to give it to Hiroto inside my school bag.

"Hiroto you jerk…" I mumbled as I found that bag of cookie. Harada seemed to notice what I was saying and asked, "Who's Hiroto? Is he your boyfriend?" he teased.

I flinched and replied loudly, "N-no! He's just my friend and… and he's… well…"

Harada smiled at me and moved closer, "Why don't we go to a fun place?" he said as he leaned closer to me.

"E-eh?" a lot of weird things came across my mind. What did he mean by fun place? *gulp*

* * *

"Oh… game center…" I mumbled to myself feeling a little bit relieved. Isn't Harada a little bit old to hang here?

"Over here, Midori-kun!" I came to him and found him standing in front of the Air Hockey game. "If I beat you by 10 scores, you must tell me everything about that Hiroto guy!"

"Wait, what?"

"Okay! Ready, go!"

"W-wait! I'm not even ready yet!"

And so he beats me by 10 scores.

We went to grab some candy and I told him everything about Hiroto.

"So Hiroto WAS your boyfriend?"

"Yep"

"And you broke up with him because he forgot your anniversary with him?

"Exactly"

Harada then started to laugh, hard. I feel a little embarrassed and kept chewing on my candy bar.

"Not to mention, I ever forgot my anniversary too once." He looked at me with a smile then continued, "My boyfriend got really worked up at that time he even won't to talk to me. I felt really lonely at first but then I realized, 'Ah, I really loved him'. So I bought him a silver bracelet written his name on it. But he said he didn't need it and he made me use it so we can make up."

"Pfft- hahahahaha" This time, I'm the one who laughed. Harada was just so stupid hahahaha.

We continued our sharing and went playing at the game center again after that. We played until it was quite late in the afternoon and I decided to go home.

"Thanks for today, Harada-san. Maybe we can meet again sometimes?" I said.

"I'm not sure… I guess this would be your last time seeing me here. I'm going to a really faraway place tonight." He replied grinning nervously at me.

"Oh… I see…" I feel kind of disappointed. "Well, thank you again and… good bye." I walked away.

"Bye." He waved at me and started to walk in a different direction.

* * *

On my way home, I met Hiroto, waiting in front of the house's gate. He was holding a small box on his hand and leaned to the wall. I kept walking until he noticed me then ran to me.

"Midori-chan, where have you been? Oh, and, here… sorry it's a little bit late…" he gave me the box but I didn't take it. I continue walking toward the house.

"Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you –"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him but unable to look at him. He then put the box on the wall near the gate and walked inside the house. Now I'm all alone outside. I took the box and tears coming out from my eyes.

"You idiot…" I mumbled.

"Is that a present from your boyfriend?" Harada suddenly appeared.

"Harada-san? What are you…"

"Why not try to open it?" he asked, "I bet the present is good."

I shrugged and opened the box where later I found a silver bracelet… with my name written on it. Then I remembered what Harada was saying,

…_So I bought him a silver bracelet written his name on it…_

"How do you… How can you…?" I was really confused right now. Does this bracelet get anything to do with Harada?

"Before that, let me tell you my real name." he search for his pocket and showed me his card:

_**Kiyama Hiroto**_

_**Researcher**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was surprised by what I just saw.

_Normal POV_

Harada Shuu was actually Kiyama Hiroto who came all the way from the future. He smiled at the confused Midorikawa and started explaining to make everything clear.

"At first," Hiroto started, "I thought 'It was only an anniversary.' I was feeling fine at first. But then I tried to contact him. I tried everything! I called him, texted him. But it was useless. It made me somehow feeling uncomfortable. Then I realized, 'I really loved, Ryuuji.' I decided to buy him something to make up, so I bought a silver bracelet with his name on it." He then showed Midorikawa the bracelet he was wearing with the greenette's name written on it.

"My fiancé right now was my boyfriend at that time." Hiroto said and smiled at the teen.

"N-no way… let me check that bracelet–" Hiroto moved closer and kissed the teen's cheek, making him stopped talking and blushed slightly. Hiroto patted his head then suddenly his watch rang.

"I guess it's time," he said, "See you in ten years, Ryuuji."

"Eh, w-wait–"

A light appeared in front of the green headed boy and Hiroto suddenly disappeared.

"….He came from the future?" Midorikawa asked himself. _He came from the future… only for that? Only to cheer me up because of the mistake he made? _Midorikawa thought then started to laugh. _He can't be helped…_

Hiroto (present) was in his room, feeling upset and mad at himself because of what he did. Suddenly, Midorikawa burst into his room, panting, holding the silver bracelet he game him.

"Ryuuji…" the red headed said.

"I…" the other teen started, "I don't need this kind of thing!" he yelled at his boyfriend, making him startled and confused.

"I won't wear it," Midorikawa said as he moved closer to Hiroto. He took Hiroto's hand and made him wear the bracelet. "But I want you to wear it instead." He continued.

Hiroto embraced the greenette tightly and said, "So… you forgive me?" their faces were just inches away. Midorikawa replied a "Yes" and jumped to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

"Honey look! My invention's finally completed! Hahahaha!" a 25 years old Kiyama Hiroto jumped in excitement, showing his newest invention to his fiancé.

"So, where do you thing I should go first? You know, to test this thing." The red headed grinned.

"Hm… There was a guy who ever flirt to me…" 25 years old Midorikawa Ryuuji started explaining. "He was really cute and handsome!"

"Eeeh?" surprised Hiroto.

"That guy," the greenette said, "Looked kinda like you."

"When did you meet that guy!"

"A day after our second anniversary"

"Where! What time?" Hiroto looked really panicked and asked every single detail about the event to his fiancé with a paper and a pen on his hands, ready to write the answers down. The greenette chuckled and started answering his fiancé's questions.

* * *

**Midorikawa: It's really beautiful!  
Mochi: Well of course! It's Yasuko-sensei's story after all!  
Hiroto: But it's not as beautiful as you, Midori-chan~  
Midorikawa: O/O  
Mochi: Please review!**


End file.
